Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Summary Jack manages to track down and interrogate Syed Ali. Kate discovers Marie's involvement with Ali. President Palmer directs the interrogation of Roger Stanton, and Lynne Kresge finds out more information about Sherry Palmer's involvement with Stanton. Episode Guide Previously on 24: * President Palmer has Roger Stanton arrested and interrogated by tortuous methods. * Jack inquires about the whereabouts of Kim. * Syed Ali orders Marie to pick up the trigger from Marko's place of employment. * Jack informs Kate about Syed Ali's role in the terrorist plot. Kate identifies Ali in the mosque. Upon attempting to apprehend him, CTU agents find what they believe to be Ali having burned himself to death, then resume the search upon discovering that it was a decoy. The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm... EMTs arrive to take the burned man to the hospital. Agent Tom Baker orders Kate to step outside the mosque, but Kate protests, and Jack backs her up, stating that she needs to make the final identification. Tom shows Jack a burnt piece of paper that was on the body of the burnt man, and Jack orders the paper sent to CTU. Jack asks Imam Al Fulani if he is protecting Ali. The Imam assures Jack that he does not condone Ali's actions, but requests to speak to Ali himself, hoping to persuade him from the point of view of a fellow Muslim. Jack thanks the Imam and goes with another agent to find a hidden trap door, and then Jack proceeds alone to prevent Ali from committing suicide before he can be apprehended. 07:04:24 As Marie is driving, she receives a call from Ali informing her of Ali's delay and ordering her to proceed to the rendezvous point, and then to proceed if Ali does not arrive within a half hour. Ali then hears some noise, and on trying to discover the source of the noise, is apprehended by Bauer. The agents proceed in, along with Kate, who identifies Ali, screaming. Bauer orders her out of the room as he and several men subdue Ali to pull the cyanide capsule out of his mouth. 07:05:55 George sits down at the table with Bob Warner, who is still stunned that Marie could have shot Reza and the accompanying CTU agents. Bob assures George that he would have intervened had he known of her involvement. George asks if this revelation explains any behavior that was out of character for Marie, and Bob recounts how Marie's mother died while she was away at college, and then Marie ran away, then once she returned, she was no longer as politically active as she had been previously. George says that this is common among radicals in order to blend into the background. Michelle interrupts the questioning to inform George of the scan of the burnt paper fragment, and of a barely visible number in the corner of the fragment. Agent Murdoch from San Diego immediately starts working on scanning the fragment to find anything that would have been written on it. George asks for Tony's progress on the satellite feed. 07:09:11 Stanton's torture continues as Palmer watches from his office. Mike enters and informs Palmer of Jack's interrogation of Ali. Palmer orders that Jack be given any resources he needs. Mike observes Palmer watching Stanton's interrogation. Palmer informs Mike that both Stanton and Agent Simmons received the same training at resisting interrogation, but "everyone breaks eventually." 07:10:12...07:10:13...07:10:14... 07:14:37 Memorable Quotes * Syed Ali: I am not afraid to die. * Jack Bauer: The only way you're going to die is if I kill you. Your bomb's not going off. * Syed Ali: I am doing Allah's work. * Jack Bauer: No, you're going to kill millions of people. That's what you're doing. Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick *Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge *Laura Harris as Marie Warner *John Terry as Bob Warner *Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali *Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae *Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker *Bernard White as Imam Al Fulani *Steven Culp as Agent Ted Simmons *Val Lauren as Agent Randy Murdoch *Dane Northcutt as Trap Door Agent *Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (uncredited) Co-Starring *Ike Bram as Fareed Ali *Marc Casabani as Omar *Raja Frenske as Asad Ali *Shaheen Vaz as Syed Ali's Wife Background Information and Notes Day 212 Day 212 212